Dark Temptation
by KradElric
Summary: YAOI ROYXED -...No todo es lo que paréce, una tentación capas de dominar tus mas ocultos sentimietos...tan solo con mirar aquellos ojos dorados, tan solo cayendo en la tentación...-
1. Rubio Ladrón

- ¡Alto!, Ladrón, que alguien llame a la policía, se ha llevado mi bolso - grito una mujer desesperada en la calle, no esperaba que en esa cuidad los ladrones estuvieran en auge.

- ¿Por dónde de fue? – pregunto el uniformado al llegar junto con su compañero a donde la mujer gritaba descontrolada, la ronda de ladrones estaba de regreso, debía ser aquel chico.

- ¿Cómo era el ladrón? – cuestionó el oficial restante ayudando a ponerse de pie a la mujer tirada en el suelo.

- Era… era sólo un niño, me… me pregunto sobre una dirección y… y cuando menos le pensó tomó mi bolso y huyó - explicaba intentando de recordar lo que momentos antes había ocurrido.

- ¿Era rubio? – se escuchó nuevamente la voz del primero en llegar, cuando la mujer asintió ante la pregunta el contrario chasqueo la lengua.

- Tsk… - presionó su comunicador, sabía que aunque intentará alcanzarlo corriendo no lo alcanzaría, llamó por el comunicador a la única persona que por experiencia podía capturarle.

- Ey… Roy, ¿Estás ahí? – pregunto por el aparato.

- ¿No van a atraparlo? – alzó la voz la mujer, el joven a su lado le dio una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, lo que la dejo consternada.

- Eso hacemos… ese chico sólo se mete en problemas por una razón - fue su única respuesta.

- ¿Qué quieres Maes? – se escuchó una voz varonil por el otro lado, algo cortada por la transferencia del mensaje.

- Nada, sólo quería avisarte que… - intentaba informar pero fue interrumpido.

- Edward otra vez, ¿cierto? – pronunció la voz.

- Ya sabes que ese chico sólo causa problemas y tú - nuevamente fue interrumpido.

- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, sólo yo le doy alcance, que fastidio - se murmuro lo último.

- Roy vamos no te pongas así, sabes que King te puso a cargo el niño porque a ti te tiene mas confianza - hablo el de lentes rascándose la nariz con algo de nerviosismo, ese moreno del otro lado del aparato si que tenía mal humor, pero era su trabajo.

- Tsk… ya lo sé, enseguida lo atrapo, y Maes… dile a Havoc que deje de tocar a la testigo - comentó desde la jefatura, efectivamente al mirar a su rubio compañero estaba tocando la cintura y otras partes de la victima.

- Pervertido - una fuerte y sonora cachetada le fue proporcionada al rubio tirando el cigarrillo que traía desde hace rato en los labios.

- Señora, dentro de poco lo atraparán, puede ir tranquila… mañana recupera sus cosas en la jefatura - aseguro el mayor ignorando lo que su compañero acababa de hacer.

- Gracias - susurro la mujer aliviada.

- Será peligroso que este por las calles sola, la acompaño a su casa - ofreció el rubio del cigarrillo.

- Estaré más segura con violadores que con un oficial como usted, gracias - hizo una pequeña reverencia y partió camino a casa, sus piernas aun tambaleaban, pero podía sostenerse en pie…

Calles adelante un rubio corría por las calles intentando perder a los oficiales que de antemano sabía que habían mandado a ese sujeto, pero no podía rendirse, no ahora que casi llegaba a su destino.

- Sólo espera un poco Al, pronto podrás comer - susurro para si con una sonrisa en los labios sacando algo de dinero del interior del bolsillo, su mirada se torno triste al momento de sentir el dinero en sus manos.

Aquel dinero sabía que no era suyo, que esa mujer a la que se lo quito podría necesitarlo para algo, pero, cerró los ojos con fuerza y recordó el rostro alegre de su hermano, sino lo hacía su hermano menor no tendría nada para comer además, sus pasos se detuvieron antes de llegar a la tienda donde se abastecería, sabía que los alimentos comprados con ese dinero debían ser un secreto, sabía que al llegar a casa, sino entregaba el dinero, su padre… sacudió la cabeza con frenesí, borrando ese doloroso recuerdos que sabía llegarían al llegar a casa como era rutina después de eso, llegaría ese sujeto y el regresaría a la comisaría donde tendría una larga y tediosa plática sobre los valores familiares.

Con algo de dinero en la mano, entró a la tienda comprando algunas botellas de leche, pan y tortas para su hermano, también compro una soda para él, el correr le había dado mucha sed, poco después salió del lugar con una bolsa mediana llena de cosas y una sonrisa en los labios sabía que su hermano estaría feliz por comer ese día y él estaba feliz de verle sonreír.

- Así que eso haces con el dinero que robas… - comentó una voz conocida para el rubio que borró su sonrisa de su rostro, no pensó que le llamarían tan pronto o que le pillara recién echas las compras eso no era común en él, intentó hacerse el desentendido y seguir su camino pero el mayor le tomó por el brazo.

- Responde… ¿para eso robas?, para llenarte la boca con comida chatarra - el pequeño comenzó a forcejear para soltarse del agarre cosa que logró ya que no le sostenía con mucha fuerza, comenzó su marcha por correr nuevamente, estaba cerca de su casa, debía llegar o su hermano, su hermano iba.

No sabía que el mayor le seguía de cerca para descubrir su escondite, esa era demasiada comida para que él solo lo comiera, por tanto pensó que sería la mascota de alguna pandilla, no le importaba que comprara comida para él, si solo robaba para eso, pero el físico del pequeño le decía que no se alimentaba adecuadamente.

Edward veía de un lado a otro, cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie, de aquella calle vacía, movió un tablón suelto, Roy le vigilaba de cerca, atentó a cualquier movimiento.

- Hermano, ¿Qué es todo esto? – pregunto un castaño de la misma edad que Edward a lo que pudo apreciar, el moreno veía la sonrisa nostálgica del rubio, por lo que espero a ver que sucedía, al parecer ese castaño era su hermano… ¿él lo obligaba a robar?

- Es comida para ti… recuerda no darle nada al viejo, guárdalo… no se cuanto tiempo pueda volver a traerte algo, procura comerlo antes de que se echen a perder, Al - sonrió sacando una torta y entregándosela al contrario mientras sonreía, del mismo modo le paso una botella de leche.

- Hermano, ¿no piensas comer algo tu también? – pregunto el contrario ofreciendo al mayor.

- No Al, ya comí, estoy lleno - golpeo su estomago para hacer valer sus palabras, sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero su hermano era su prioridad y aunque estuviera a punto de desmayarse por no comer adecuadamente, estaría feliz solo si su hermano comía, por suerte para él, en su estomago había soda por tanto no hacía ruidos delatantes, se puso de pie revolviendo las hebras castañas del contrario.

- Voy con el viejo, no vaya a ser que se enfade contigo, recuerda comer bien - dijo marchando de nueva cuenta al boquete por el que entro.

- Edward- detuvo sus movimientos al escuchar la voz de su hermano pequeño.

- ¿Qué sucede Al? – pregunto mirando a su hermano.

- ¿Puede comer Aki conmigo? – se escuchó el maullido de un felino al ser nombrado, el rubio sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza.

- Gracias hermano, ten cuidado - se despidió de su hermano mayor, quien volvió a cerrar aquel boquete para que no atraparan a su hermano o que el desquiciado de su padre hiciera de las suyas.

- Descuida, sólo tengo algo más que hacer, enseguida me voy contigo - comentó en voz alta el ojidorado, tenía la bolsa en la mano, sacó de ella el resto del dinero en papel moneda y camino con pasos cansados a unas casas después de donde había dejado los alimentos.

Roy se quedó sin habla, robaba para su hermano, pero si era eso, ¿entonces para que se llevó el demás dinero?, a menos que… le siguió con la mirada, le vio ingresar a una casa un tanto desarreglada

- Ya llegué - anunció el pequeño con voz firme.

- Edward, ¿Dónde esta?, ¿Dónde esta el dinero? – un adulto de hebras rubias y algo descuidadas, con barbas y ese semblante cansado que le acompañaba le tomó por los hombro sacudiéndolo un poco.

- Aquí esta,rayos… apestas a alcohol - murmuro apartándose del mayor, entregando el dinero con una mueca de asco en su rostro, el mayor contó el dinero y frunció el cejo.

- Te dije que me trajeras 10 mil, esto no es siquiera la mitad - grito sumamente molesto el mayor, el rubio sintió un escalofrío sabía lo que vendría, aun así, no se mostró débil, le miro desafiante al contestar.

- Y que querías era todo lo que la mujer llevaba encima ,recuerda que tengo que escapar cada que hago eso, tengo que perder a la policía, si quieres más ve tu y haz el trabajo - estaba molesto y el mayor no ayudaba en nada, sabía que la cantidad había disminuido por las cosas que compro, pero aquellos alimentos para su hermano no eran precisamente miles, de hecho solo gasto cerca de unos cincuenta, claro estaba que eso no lo vería el mayor.

El rubio mayor molesto por la insolencia del pequeño, alzó su mano en alto y golpeo el rostro del pequeño, tan fuertemente que le hizo caer al suelo, el cabello largo del pequeño que hasta ese momento estaba atado en una coleta, por el impacto, se soltó.

- Maldito mocoso, descuida… ya arregle ese detalle - anunció el mayor torciendo una sonrisa, Edward limpió de sus labios la sangre que emanaba, era increíble que ese hombre fuera su padre.

- ¿Hohenhiem ya terminaste? – se escuchó una nueva voz entrar en el lugar.

- Claro, ¿traes el dinero? - pregunto haciéndose a un lado para que observaran a su hijo.

- Aquí tienes, ahora lárgate a comprar tu porquería - ordeno el pelinegro dando el dinero al mayor, el rubio tenía miedo, era la primera vez que veía a esa persona o que alguien le dedicaba esa mirada, observó a su padre, se relamía los labios contando el dinero, momentos después se marchó del lugar, seguramente a conseguir algo de heroína y algo de alcohol

- Vamos a divertirnos un rato - musito el hombre de mirada fiera, con esa sonrisa ensanchada en sus labios, sus cabellos largos jugaban por toda su espalda y parte del pecho, Edward podía distinguir entre el negro de sus cabellos destellos verdes, comenzó a retroceder, tenía que salir de ese lugar, cuando dio la vuelta para poder escapar, el mayor le tiro de nueva cuenta el piso halando su tobillo.

- ¡Suéltame! - grito ese grito se escuchó hasta donde se encontraba el oficial azabache, momentos antes había visto ingresar a un hombre con una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios pocos minutos después, un rubio salir en dirección desconocida, tenía que esperar un poco, ese grito había sido por parte de Edward, se sentía impotente no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, sólo podía esperar, no era seguro entrar a un lugar desconocido sin refuerzos, los cuales, aun si eran enviados en ese momento, tardarían cerca de dos horas en llegar.

- ¡Cállate! – se escuchó un fuerte golpe y un gemido de dolor.

Por aquel impacto, Edward quedo un tanto aturdido y a punto de perder el conocimiento, el mayor sonrió complacido al no ver resistencia por parte del rubio, lo alzó sobre su hombro y le llevó a la habitación, le despojó de sus ropas, el ojidorado sentía mucho miedo, ¿Qué era lo que le iba a hacer ese sujeto?, ¿Por qué lo desnudaba?, ¿Por qué su padre obtuvo dinero?, todas esas preguntas obtuvieron su respuesta cuando el mayor presente se despojó de sus pantalones.

Pasada una hora, Roy seguía afuera, el rubio no le mentiría le dijo que iría por voluntad propia, pero desde aquel grito no se escuchó hablar al rubio, quizás algo le había pasado, quizás habían huido mientras él estaba esperando afuera, imposible, tanto tiempo atrapando en sus fechorías al pequeño que lo encontraba casualmente después de cada robo, de una manera tan tonta que al mayor le costaba creer que solamente él le daba captura, ahora que lo pensaba, quizás no era porque él era el que le atrapo por primera vez, sino que el propio rubio se dejaba capturar para expiar sus pecados al hurtar.

El de cabellos largos salió abrochando sus pantalones mientras relamía sus labios de la misma forma que al momento de ingresar a la vivienda, eso no podía ser cierto, no habría echo… negó con la cabeza para borrar esa idea de su mente, espero un poco más, trataba de asegurarse de que nadie más estuviera dentro de la casa o sería peligroso si entraba.

Edward salió después de los diez minutos en los que Roy estaba esperando a entrar, su mirada estaba vacía, sus pasos se veían pesados y cansados, trastabillaba de vez en vez, llegó hasta donde el mayor observando el suelo, miro los zapatos del mayor, una pequeña sonrisa cubrió su rostro, por lo menos allí podría descansar un poco de esa vida de muerte a la que estaba sometido, alzó sus manos para que el mayor le esposara.

Roy no podía ver el rostro del menor, aun así tomó las esposas como en toda rutina, con el cejo fruncido y con algo de fuerza, el menor se quejaba por los tratos, más no decía palabra alguna como las veces anteriores, el oficial comenzó a preocuparse, aun así, le llevó a la comisaría.

- Objetivo localizado y puesto en custodia - dijo por el comunicador.

- Entendido, regresa enseguida, llevaremos a cabo el interrogatorio correspondiente - se escuchó desde el otro lado.

- Señor, ponga comida en el interrogatorio, no se encuentra en condiciones - expuso.

- Entendido, cambio - la conversación termino.

- Vamos, camina - repuso halando un poco de las esposas en sus manos.

- Despacio, por favor, siento el cuerpo pesado - decía entre sonrisas dolorosas el rubio, no era trabajo del oficial preguntar por su estado o lo que había pasado dentro, aun no podía ver su rostro, estaba siempre gacho y oculto tras ese flequillo, sin tener más que decir, acepto la petición del ladrón de cabellos dorados.

- Espera, deje el bolso de la señora por aquí, creo que las tarjetas son importantes para ella - apunto a una esquina, el moreno con precaución siguió los pasos del pequeño, detrás de un tacho de basura encontraron la bolsa, no faltaba nada excepto el dinero.

La pregunta sobre ese niño se incrementaba cada vez más, no parecía mala persona, entonces porqué hacía eso, podría bombardearle de preguntas en esos momentos, pero, era mejor esperar a llegar a la estación, allí todas sus dudas o parte de ellas serían respondidas, de ese modo con el bolso en una mano y la cadena de las esposas del rubio en la otra llegaron a la estación, era momento de hacer las preguntas y obtener las respuestas.


	2. Lamento

El sonido de una reja siendo cerrada hizo eco en el cuarto que contenía solo una mesa y un par de sillas. Sobre la mesa una hamburguesa y un refresco que minutos antes a petición del policía azabache se habían ido a comprar. El rubio entró con pesar en sus pasos al cuarto seguido de Maes, él se encargaba de hacer los interrogatorios de Edward y de darle seguimiento a su expediente que hasta ahora había crecido lo suficiente para ser solo un niño el que cometía tales actos en contra de la ley.

- Toma asiento... - pedía el sujeto de anteojos sacando un par de hojas de algunos folders. Edward por su parte lentamente jalaba la silla mientras miraba la hamburguesa con gran afán y tomó asiento sintiendo una gran punzada recorrer su espalda desde su parte baja, un gruñido escapó de sus labios a la par que cerraba los puños con fuerza y se recargaba contra la mesa. Mentalmente se pedía ser fuerte y esperar a que el dolor pasara pero aquella sensación no parecía disminuir. El oficial frente a él miraba su extraño comportamiento, quizá solo se trataba de una buena actuación para poder escapar de ahí como algunas veces antes ya lo había hecho, pero esta vez había algo nuevo. Un par de lagrimas escurrían por su rostro.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Maes dejando a un lado las hojas. Edward inmediatamente bajó el rostro ocultando la mueca de dolor bajo sus flequillos rubios. Aquel sujeto de largos y verdosos cabellos en verdad había sido rudo con él.

- No es nada... - masculló entre dientes sintiendo la impotencia que desde hace mucho tiempo lo agobiaba.

- Estas seguro, por que... -

- !Ya te dije que no es nada! - interrumpió el rubio tomando la poca fuerza que le quedaba encarando al ojiverde. Mientras más rápido terminaran más rápido regresaría con su hermano.

Maes suspiró ante la terquedad del chico y nuevamente comenzó a revisar las hojas. Sus ojos se movían en un vaivén rápido hasta que finalmente comenzó a hablar.

- Tienes un extenso historial delictivo Edward, si sigue así esto ya no podrá seguir en nuestras manos y tendremos que pasar tu caso a los directivos, seguramente después de todo lo que has hecho tendrás que ir a la corte, esperemos que no pase a mayores, con tanto material podrían tratarte como una persona adulta. ¿Cuántos años tienes? - cuestionó Maes intentando buscar algo que ayudara a aminorar los cargos, sin embargo no había algo que realmente lo ayudara.

- Dieciséis - se limitó a responder. No podía darse el lujo de ser internado en algún reformatorio o alguna institución de ese tipo, mucho menos ir a la cárcel. Al depende de él y ya había pasado por mucho a tan corta edad, sin él... no imaginaba que le pasaría.

- Edward, ya has escuchado esto muchas otras veces, pero es real cuando te digo que te estas buscando muchos problemas, eres un chico inteligente, no desperdicies tu vida de ésta forma, tienes toda la vida por delante. Te pido por tu bien que me digas un nombre, un lugar o solo me des un por que - repitió aquellas palabras en un intento de remover algo en Edward que lo obligara a desistir ante sus acciones y a confesar, sin embargo el silencio fue el que se encargó de responder por él.

- ¿Puedo comerme eso? - el estomago del rubio comenzaba a molestarlo y aquella hamburguesa se veía realmente apetitosa. El ojiverde asintió mirando como Edward comía con desesperación. Ese chico escondía muchas cosas, pero si no se dejaba ayudar ellos no podían hacer más.

Unos minutos pasaron, Roy miraba y escuchaba a través de aquella ventana polarizada cada acción y respuesta de Edward. Después de pensarlo un segundo decidió que si Edward no hablaba él lo haría hablar, quizá Edward era miembro de una peligrosa banda o solo era un rehén más...

Maes se puso de pie mientras Edward comía, se quitó la gorra azul marino y caminó hacia la puerta. Roy lo esperaba del otro lado sin quitarle la vista de encima al rubio.

- No dijo nada - se quitó los lentes el ojiverde y los comenzó a limpiar con su blanca camisa. Por el tono en el que lo decía significaba que antes tampoco había dicho nada.

- Lo se - se limitó a responder el pelinegro mientras escudriñaba a través del cristal.

- Ya no puedo ayudarlo más, su próxima acción decidirá su futuro - finalizó Maes abriendo la gran reja metálica y dirigiéndose a su oficina.

Roy había tomado esta situación como un desafío, no es que el chico le importase, si no viera el caso como un reto seguramente Edward ya habría sido juzgado como un mayor y estaría cumpliendo sentencia, sin embargo algo grande debía estar pasando para que el chico guardara tan bien ese secreto.

La puerta nuevamente se abrió, Edward terminaba de sorber el liquido del embace cuando este le fue arrebatado de las manos.

- Terminó tu descanso - dijo secamente el pelinegro tomándolo de un brazo y jalándolo con fuerza obligándolo a levantarse. Generalmente después del interrogatorio y la charla, Maes lo amenazaba y finalmente lo dejaban ir con una advertencia, sin embargo esta vez el camino que Roy había tomado era diferente.

- Hoy se terminaron los buenos tratos - decía Roy mientras jalaba con fuerza a Edward hacía un nuevo pasillo que Edward no conocía.

- ¿A donde me llevas? - respondió Edward levantando la cabeza en sobresalto y mirando al pelinegro. Debía llegar con su hermano, no podía dejarlo una noche solo, si no estaba el seguramente su padre...

- ¡Déjame ir! - Edward comenzaba a forcejear empujando el cuerpo de Roy, su rostro mostraba miedo y coraje.

Roy reafirmó el agarré y tras abrir una nueva reja arrojó con fuerza a Edward hacia dentro. El rubio calló de sentón ocasionándole un gran dolor, un gritó salió de su garganta, sin embargo era más importante salir de ahí, se puso de pié con dificultad mientras su rodillas flaqueaban, corrió hasta la reja y tomó a Roy por un brazo entre los barrotes.

- ¡Debo salir, no puedo quedarme aquí! - pedía con mirada suplicante, sin embargo Roy ni se inmutó.

- Debiste pensar en eso antes Edward- inmediatamente después jaló su brazo y salió del área de celdas. Una respiración agitada se escuchaba en el pasillo, Edward no imaginaba lo que le harían a su hermano. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer de rodillas estrujando los barrotes con fuerza e impotencia, aquella que lo ahogaba y lo destruía a la vez.

- Alphonse me necesita... Alphonse... - susurraba mientras un par de lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

La mañana llegó muy lentamente y todos comenzaban a cumplir con sus deberes. El cuartel era un caos, no hacía muchos días, las llamadas de auxilio se habían incrementado incluso en pleno día.

Edward estaba sentado con la cabeza recargada contra un muro de concreto, solo esperaba a que lo sacaran de ahí para poder correr hacia donde su hermano. El sonido de las llaves chocar contra el metal lo despertaron de su letargo, inmediatamente se paró y caminó hacia la salida, Roy tomó las esposas y se las colocó a Edward como era la rutina, ambos caminaron sin decir una sola palabra hasta la salida, Edward mantenía la mirada gacha mientras algunas otras se posaban sobre él.

Una vez fuera Roy comenzó a abrir las esposas no sin antes darle una advertencia al chico.

- Una más Edward y no pasarás solo una noche aquí - Edward giró la cabeza, lo único que deseaba era ir con Alphonse, en ese momento las palabras del oficial eran insulsas.

- Mírame cuando te hablo - gruñó Roy tomando por un hombro a Edward, sin embargo cuando las esposas fueron removidas en su totalidad Edward salió corriendo a toda velocidad sin importar el poco sueño y el cansancio que sentía.

El pelinegro solo lo miró correr, de alguna forma sabía que lo volvería a ver pronto. Guardó las esposas en uno de sus bolsillos y nuevamente comenzó a caminar hacia el cuartel.

Edward corría entre las calles empujando a todo aquél que se colocaba en el camino, su padre era muy agresivo cuando no se presentaban ambos y mucho más en las noches cuando estaba alcoholizado. Dio la vuelta en una esquina y miró los tablones del escondite por el suelo, entró con rapidez buscando a Alphonse pero el pequeño escondrijo estaba vacío. Nuevamente salió del callejón y comenzó a correr hacía la casa de su padre, la puerta estaba abierta y el lugar era un desastre, más que de costumbre, subió las escaleras buscando en cada habitación y nada, ni rastro de Al ni de su padre, solo había un lugar más, sus ojos se abrieron con terror mientras pedía que no estuviese ahí... bajó hasta la cocina donde había una puerta en el suelo que conectaba con el sótano, la abrió con dificultad y se arrojó al interior.

Alphonse yacía en el suelo sin ropa y con grandes heridas, la fina piel de su espalda estaba cubierta de marcas moradas y verduscas, sus piernas tenían arañazos en los cuales la sangre ya se veía seca bajó la mirada observando en sus pies las marcas rojas de una correa negra que los ataba. Edward giró a su hermano observando nuevas marcas en su cuerpo y sus manos atadas de igual forma que sus pies.

- Alphonse... - el aliento se le fue al ver en ese estado a su hermano, inmediatamente se lanzó a desatar las extremidades del menor, rogaba por que siguiera con vida...

- Edward - hablaron los labios de Alphonse en un tono apenas audible, en un pómulo tenía un herida que aún sangraba al igual que en una de sus cejas, Edward miraba con horror el estado de su hermano.

- Alphonse perdóname, no estuve aquí... perdóname - pedía Edward tapando a su hermano con su chamarra, por su culpa se encontraba en ese estado.

- Quiero dormir - nuevamente susurró el menor para que inmediatamente después quedara inconsciente.

Edward tomó a su hermano en brazos y lo subió hasta la sala en donde lo cubrió con una manta vieja e inmediatamente salió en busca de ayuda.

El hospital mas cercano era muy caro, sin embargo su hermano lo necesitaba, no podía hacer otra cosa. Comenzó a correr por las calles haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Alphonse era ligeramente más grande que él por lo que tenía que cargar con el peso extra, sin embargo el hospital no quedaba lejos por lo que no tardó en llegar.

Inmediatamente al entrar varias enfermeras llegaron rápidamente y recostaron a Alphonse en una camilla, un doctor se acercó y comenzó a tomarle los signos, al parecer se encontraba estable, sin embargo a juzgar por los golpes que tenía podría ser que tuviera algún problema interno por lo que sería mejor hacer una resonancia.

Edward fue obligado a esperar afuera, una enfermera le pidió llenar una ficha con los datos del paciente y los suyos respectivamente, pero Edward se encontraba muy alterado como para poder hacer cualquier cosa.

- ¿Edward? - una voz conocida llamó su atención. El rubio giró el rostro y miró a una antigua amiga dirigirse hacía el.

- Rose - dijo sin poder mostrar más sorpresa

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, hace mucho que no te veo, ven dame un abrazo - Edward había conocido un par de años atrás a aquella chica en el cuartel. Claro que ambos se encontraban en muy diferentes situaciones, Rose levantaba un acta por el robo de su auto mientras que Edward había sido detenido por hurtar en una tienda. Rose se había enternecido esa noche con él y lo había invitado a cenar, por lo que ya sabía a lo que se dedicaba Edward. Algunas veces ella lo buscaba para invitarlo a comer o simplemente para saber si se encontraba bien, pero extrañamente ella se había convertido en una especie de confidente para Edward, él le contaba lo que sucedía con él y con su hermano, pero cada vez que Rose intentaba hacer algo Edward la obligaba a prometerle que cesaría en sus intento de ayuda, no quería meterla en problemas, por lo que de repente Edward dejó de verse con Rose, había comenzado a tomarle cierto aprecio y no quería verla envuelta en un mundo como el suyo.

- Rose, mi hermano... se encuentra muy mal - comenzó Edward sin notar la bata blanca que Rose portaba.

- ¿Qué sucedió Edward? - preguntaba asustada la chica por el semblante del rubio. Se veía más delgado, su rostro se miraba cansado y con ojeras, no era el chico que ella recordaba. Lucía como si el dolor hubiera pasado por su cuerpo.

- No pude Rose... fui débil - Edward comenzaba a relatar lo que había sucedido en los últimos años, necesitaba desahogarse, nunca lo hacía y todo lo guardaba, sin embargo ver a su hermano en aquel estado verdaderamente lo había roto.

Rose escuchaba con tristeza lo mucho que había vivido Edward en tan poco tiempo, la situación del rubio había empeorado y al parecer aquel padre suyo los tenía en la palma de su mano. Ella también comenzaba a sentirse impotente, pero si decía algo su vida y la de Edward corrían peligro.

- Edward, no se que decir - miraba con lagrimas en los ojos a aquel chico que lo daba todo por su hermano y por si mismo, pero no encontraba las palabras correctas para expresar lo que sentía.

- No digas nada, con escucharme a sido suficiente - dijo Edward agachando la cabeza.

- Señor Edward Elric - se escucho la voz de una mujer llamando al rubio, seguro eran noticias de su hermano. Edward inmediatamente se puso de pié seguido de Rose.

- ¿Y tu papá? - preguntó la enfermera mientras veía a Edward frente a ella.

- Yo soy Edward Elric, vine solo -

- Lo siento pero debo hablar con una persona mayor de edad -

- Pero...-

- El esta conmigo Clara - dijo Rose caminando hacia la enfermera, si de esa forma ayudaba a Edward, con gusto lo haría.

- Doctora Rose...-

- Es mi sobrino - se limitó a responder ante la mirada incrédula de la enfermera

- El paciente muestra laceraciones en algunos órganos internos, al parecer debido a armas punzo-cortantes, su estado es delicado y ahora esta en operación, posteriormente será llevado a terapia intensiva - explicaba la enfermera a Rose. Edward escuchaba con gran dolor el estado de su hermano, todo por no haber estado con él.

Una vez que la enfermera termino de explicar lo correspondiente a la doctora Rose se retiró, Edward no sabía que hacer ahora, solo podía pedir que su hermano saliera bien de todo esto.

- Edward, estoy segura de que tu hermano se recuperará - intentó animarlo, sin embargo su semblante aún era de tristeza.

- Rose, sin mi hermano no se que haría, yo...- las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, el solo hecho de imaginar su vida sólo le hacía sentir terror.

- No te preocupes Edward... todo va a salir bien...- Rose se acercó y tomó a Edward rodeándolo con su brazos esperando que lo que decía fuera verdad.

Por otro lado Roy se encontraba patrullando un área en la que tenía varios reportes en los que se había visto a Edward merodear. - Tsk...- sonó el intercomunicador.

- ¿Roy aún nada? - se escuchaba la voz de Maes al otro lado del aparato.

- No - respondió Roy presionando un botón a un costado de la bocina, solo quería descubrir el escondite de Edward, pero cuando más lo buscaba era cuando parecía haber desaparecido.

Giró en una esquina y se encontró con la calle en la que días antes había seguido a Edward. Condujo hasta la casa en la que recordaba haber visto a Edward entrar y se estacionó unos metros adelante para evitar que la patrulla hubiera sido vista por alguien del interior de la casa. Bajó del auto y comenzó a caminar solo para echar un vistazo. Al llegar se encontró con una puerta abierta y no dudó dos veces en adentrarse.

Todo lucía en calma, sin embargo la casa era un gran desastre, muebles por todo el piso, hojas y polvo. Roy se asomaba en cada habitación en busca de alguna persona sin embargo la casa estaba vacía. Subió las escaleras hasta una habitación, giró la perilla y se adentró, era la única que se encontraba en orden, un aroma muy fuerte a alcohol bañaba cada rincón, se acercó hasta el escritorio y pudo ver sobre el un par de líneas de lo que aparentaba ser cocaína. Tomó un poco con un par de sus dedos y los llevó a su boca sintiendo el sabor amargo de aquella droga, efectivamente era cocaína. Salió de la habitación y se adentró en otra, solo habían un par de camas y un escritorio, sin embargo al prender la luz se llevó una desagradable sorpresa. Las sabanas de una de las camas tenía varias manchas de sangre, el ambiente apestaba a marihuana y en la cabecera había varias sogas amarradas. Roy se sorprendió al mirar la clase de lugar en la que el chico se había adentrado un par de días atrás. Rápidamente bajó las escaleras y se adentró en la patrulla encendiendo el intercomunicador.

-...tsk... ¿Maes estas ahí? - preguntó comenzando a conducir a alta velocidad por la calle.

- ¿Qué sucede Roy, encontraste algo?-

- Tenemos que encontrar a Edward lo más pronto posible, llegando al cuartel te explico - finalizó colocando la bocina en su lugar

- Edward, déjame ayudarte - pedía la chica de los mechones rosas a un orgulloso Edward.

- No Rose, es demasiado... ni siquiera sabes que clase de personas somos -

- Se que necesitas ayuda y eso es suficiente - decía Rose levantando un poco la voz al mirar que Edward no cedía.

- Rose es que...-

- Cierra la boca Edward y di que si - contestó nuevamente la chica con fuerza. Ella le había ofrecido a Edward pagar la cuenta del hospital y cuidar de Alphonse hasta que se mejorará y pudiera ser dado de alta.

- Pero Rose...- no quería deberle tanto a su amiga, sin embargo ahí Alphonse estaría seguro mientras a Edward se le ocurría algo.

- Edward, no te pido nada a cambio, solo déjame ayudarte -

- Esta bien - respondió, a decir verdad Rose le quitaba un gran peso de encima.

La noche había caído sin que se dieran cuenta, Edward tendría que ir pronto con su padre, si no, seguramente lo mandaría a buscar y todo nuevamente se complicaría. Edward se levantó del asiento y comenzó a caminar hasta el consultorio donde Rose le dijo que daba consulta.

- Rose, debo irme -

- No te preocupes Edward, hoy me quedaré de guardia y cuidaré de tu hermano, si despierta le diré que vendrás a visitarlo por la mañana- sonreía la chica amablemente

- No se como pagarte tanto que estas haciendo por nosotros - decía apenado Edward mirando al suelo. Pero al momento levantó el rostro al observar como era abrazado nuevamente por Rose.

- No habrá mejor pago que el verte tomar una decisión correcta Edward - dijo Rose para después de unos segundos soltarlo con gentileza.

Ambos se despidieron y Edward salió del hospital, caminaba por la calle mientras se abrazaba a si mismo, había mucho viento y hacía frio. Solo podía pensar en su hermano y en como lo había encontrado, le dolía, y mucho, sin embargo otro sentimiento se acrecentaba junto con el dolor y ese era odio. Sus pasos se aceleraron y su semblante se tornó duro, en su mente ahora pasaban imágenes de como haría pagar a su padre, a ese maldito viejo alcohólico que se había encargado de poner en peligro la vida de su hermano.

- ¡Edward! - un grito llamó su atención, Edward frenó sus paso y giró para mirar al oficial de cabello negro correr hacia él. En ese momento su ceño se frunció y comenzó a caminar también.

- Donde te habías metido...- un fuerte golpe en la boca lo obligó a retroceder, se llevó una mano a la boca y miró un poco de sangre.

- ¡Por tu maldita culpa mi hermano está en el hospital! - Edward lanzaba un nuevo golpe sin embargo Roy lo pudo esquivar con facilidad, el primero solo lo había tomado por sorpresa.

- De que hablas - decía mientras paraba cada golpe que Edward le propinaba.

- Por encerrarme mi hermano fue...- Edward golpeaba con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, sus ojos se cerraban con enojo y hacía presión en sus puños.

- Su cuerpo... su sangre... por tu culpa - Edward frenó sus manos y comenzó a llorar, lagrimas de coraje cubrían su rostro. Edward le echaba la culpa a Roy, sin embargo el coraje era hacia si mismo, por todo lo que había sucedido, por no actuar antes y por dejarse manipular.

- ¡Por mi esta ahí!, por mi estupidez... por mi culpa - gritaba Edward mientras agachaba el rostro y se aferraba a su pantalón, no podía soportarlo más, toda esa culpa que sentía comenzaba a salir en forma de lagrimas. No solo por su hermano... había algo más, algo del pasado que lo obligaba a recriminarse, a castigarse y a vivir con el peso de aquella acción. Jamás se lo perdonaría...

- Al... soy un estúpido - murmuraba a la nada hasta que un par de zapatos se acercaron a él. Levantó el rostro y miró al oficial abrazarlo contra su pecho, Edward estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no había notado aquel contacto, solo murmuraba y se culpaba.

- Perdóname Al... perdóname -


End file.
